


texts from avengers academy

by impulserun



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, like most kids their age, the students of Avengers Academy have social media accounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint Barton and the Mystery of the Disappearing Sky-Cycles

[Work Wife, 12.00pm] barton why do you keep leaving your sky-cycles on campus??

[Clint Barton, 12.01pm] I LEFT ANOTHER ONE?

[Work Wife, 12.01pm] they're ours now

[Clint Barton, 12.01pm] AW SKYCYCLE NO

[Clint Barton, 12.01pm] KATE'S GONNA KILL ME

[Work Wife, 12.01pm] or you could just enrol w us already and get your sky-cycles back

[Work Wife, 12.01pm] tony would probably offer to make one that runs on an arc reactor

[Clint Barton, 12.01pm] nice try nat but no

[Clint Barton, 12.01pm] i'm not enrolling til fury lets me take lucky with me

[Clint Barton, 12.01pm] GIVE ME PIZZA DOG OR GIVE ME DEATH

[Work Wife, 12.02pm] well the new campus mascot is a British bulldog

[Work Wife, 12.02pm] so there's that

[Clint Barton, 12.02pm] WHERE

*

[Uploaded to PicShare: a picture of a blond male in a grass-stained purple-and-grey hoodie, a bulldog in a crown perched in his lap. He is grinning wildly up at the camera. A cushion embroidered with the Union Jack lies haphazardly beside them.]

 **hawkguy** PUPPY!!!!! I’M GONNA CALL HIM LUCKY NO 2

 **yourworstnightmare** barton, you can’t name every dog you find lucky

 **hawkguy** @yourworstnightmare nat you guys are just calling him british bulldog how is that better

 **prettytony** pffft. #hawkguy

 **hawkguy** katie. kate. stop changing my un to hawkguy.

 **thebetterhawkeye** @hawkguy you’re supposed to tag me in these things when you address me you know

 **thebetterhawkeye** @hawkguyi mean, you did it for nat

 **hawkguy** nope

*

[Uploaded to PicShare: a purple and grey Sky-Cycle, all by its lonesome self, parked in the vicinity of an assortment of motorcycles and cars. Of note are two motorcycles – one grey with a red star deco, the other decked out with the insignia of Captain America – that seem spattered and streaked with mud. And what looks suspiciously like blood.

…. You decide you don’t want to know.]

 **yourworstnightmare** barton. barton, no. #howdoyou #flytocampus #andthen #just #WALKout #whydoesthiskeephappening

 **hawkguy** AW, SKY-CYCLE

 **hawkguy** NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout-out to [vee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamslytherlocked/pseuds/iamslytherlocked) for natasha's picshare u/n. it's very faux edgy hardcore chic. i love it.
> 
> written in response to the fact that clint has so many of his sky-cycles on campus that we're using them in the spidey event. clint... clint bb... take better care of your things.


	2. The Mystery of the Missing Sky-Cycles - Epilogue

[Uploaded to PicShare: the charred, smoking remains of a Sky-Cycle stand. Black goo is everywhere, even on the local branch building of the Daily Bugle. A group of dubiously-dressed individuals lurk in the background, cackling. You think one of them is wearing a fishbowl on his head.]

 **yourworstnightmare** @hawkguy we are very sorry. :(

 **prettytony** rip in pieces

 **hawkguy** MY BABIES D:


	3. "i didn't ask for this" - bg student no 51

[Beanie Guy from Hall 3, 12.00pm] DUDE WHY AM I HIDING FROM ALIENS

[Beanie Guy from Hall 3, 12.00pm] I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS

[Beanie Guy from Hall 3, 12.00pm] SAVE ME DUDE I’M IN THE BASEMENT OF CLUB A

[John Doe, 12.05pm] lol

[John Doe, 12.06pm] good luck my guy i’ll sing u a funeral dirge

[Beanie Guy from Hall 3, 12.06pm] DUDE

*

backgroundstudentno51:

So if anyone from sch sees this the hydra kids have broken into avengers hall

there’s a whole bunch of us hiding in the basement

stay away

unless ur cap

If ur cap & co - HELP

 

#hELP #we need somebody #HELP #not just anybody #I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP OFF MY HANGOVER

*

[Uploaded to PicShare: a large, smoking hole blown into the side of a lecture hall. Outside, you can see Spider-Man and his companions fighting with the Green Goblin. The cannon on the side of the Oscorp Building seems ready to fire again at any moment.]

❤ 31,601 likes

 **backgroundstudentno51** so is class cancelled or

1 HOUR AGO

 **agent74** dude what r u still doing there get your ass to a shelter

 **agent74** we have contingency plans for this kind of thing

 **backgroundstudentno51** @agent74 can I just transfer schools or smth ijfekkdjejfievpafkek #whatamidoinghere #knewishouldhaveappliedtoharvard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there canonically aren't any other students beyond the ones we recruit... but it was funny to picture it. In my head at least.


End file.
